The invention relates to a method of production of flat or plate glass, particularly for wide bands of plate glass, in which the glass issues from the nozzle orifice of a flat nozzle which is formed by two nozzle bars.
The most important method of plate glass production is, for example, the float-glass method. In this method, liquid glass is conveyed to a metal smelt or to a layer of molten metal where it spreads out in a uniform thickness continuously on a completely level surface. The glass spread out on the surface of the molten metal is continuously drawn off so that there results a flat glass band with adequate tolerance. The method supplies glass of proper tolerance with good optical characteristics. Of disadvantage, however, is the great expense with this method which results from the operation of the molten metal bath, particularly since the liquid metal must be held under a protective gas atmosphere. Additionally, it is disadvantageous that float glass installations may operate solely with relatively large quantities of output.